Reborn
by ForeverWildfire2.0
Summary: Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death. After his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past. (Coauthored)
1. Prologue

**MirskianQueen: Since two heads are better than one in certain things, I've decided to coauthor this story with my beta... ForeverWildfire2.0**  
**ForeverWildfire2.0: Which I'm having a lot of fun with as I love to offer ideas. All writers experience writers block. And we are no different. Wait... will this be on both our accounts? **  
**MirskianQueen: I think having the story on both our accounts would be a good idea-**  
**ForeverWildfire2.0: Lol, maybe we should get to the story... so without further adieu.**  
**Both: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**REBORN.**

Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified by what he had done, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death.  
But after his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past.

**PROLOGUE.**

Anakin Skywalker was dead. There had been no other possible punishment for what he had done, and Anakin had accepted that, had agreed with his punishment. When the time had come, he hadn't begged for his life, hadn't pleaded for forgiveness, the only thing he had asked of Obi-wan,was that he help Padme.  
The surviving Jedi had met in the Council Chamber, Anakin had been escorted in by Obi-wan and Ahsoka. There had been no lengthy explanations, nothing to draw it out. Anakin had knelt before Master Yoda, if he had been afraid, he hadn't shown it; the only thing he had shown was his shame and guilt and horror at his actions.  
Obi-wan hadn't been able to watch as Yoda's green lightsaber had been stabbed through Anakin's chest.  
And now Anakin was dead. his body was still laid in the middle of the Council Chamber, while the remaining Jedi Masters, Master yoda, Shakk Ti, Quinlan Vos and Ahsoka, all stood, unsure what to do next.  
They all felt it at once, the 'tremor' in the Force, was like a cosmic earthquake...  
Then, Anakin gasped, his eyes flying open as he sat bolt upright. Gaping, Obi-wan rushed to him, "Anakin?!"  
"Stay away from me!" Anakin scrambled backwards, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at, first Obi-wan, then the other Jedi, in complete and utter terror.  
Frowning, Obi-wan stepped forward, "Anakin, it's ok..." Somehow, he had been brought back to life, and obviously he was, confused.  
Shaking his head, Anakin stared up at Obi-wan, his chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate, "who are you?"  
That brought him to a stop, "you don't know who I am?" This was... Shaking his head, Obi-wan took a deep breath, ignoring the other Jedi behind him. "Anakin, just relax, you're safe."  
Anakin leaped to his feet as Obi-wan took another step closer, "stay back!"  
"Anakin_"  
"Stop calling me that!" His breath shook as he backed away, "just leave me alone!"  
Obi-wan held up his hand, any second now, Anakin was going to run. "Alright, just calm down." he spoke gently, "we're not going to hurt you."  
Shaking his head, Anakin stared around the Council Chamber, then he took another step back. "How do I know you haven't already hurt me?" His eyes were wide, his face white with fear.  
"We haven't..." Obi-wan broke off, no, they hadn't hurt him, they'd killed him.  
Anakin stared at him, completely still for a moment, then he shook his head. "You're lying, I know you're lying..." The fear returned as he backed away towards the door, "you did this to me!"  
Obi-wan felt himself pushed back, as he fell, he saw Anakin's look of terror as he stared at his hands, before he turned and ran.

**TBC**


	2. Ch 1

******MirskianQueen: Since two heads are better than one in certain things, I've decided to coauthor this story with my beta... ForeverWildfire2.0  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Which I'm having a lot of fun with as I love to offer ideas. All writers experience writers block. And we are no different. Wait... will this be on both our accounts?  
MirskianQueen: I think having the story on both our accounts would be a good idea-  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Lol, maybe we should get to the story... so without further adieu.  
Both: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**REBORN.**

Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified by what he had done, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death.  
But after his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past.

**Chapter 1**

"Alive, Skywalker is. Go after him, you must." Yoda said once he recovered from shock. "Leave the temple, he must not. Whatever is necessary, you must do." With that Obi-wan and Ahsoka ran after Anakin. Themselves as well as the council wondering how Anakin was alive.

The only thing that he could think of was escaping. As he ran past multiple jedi ready to fight, he ignored them or somehow pushed them away from him. How? He didn't know. He heard footsteps quickly catching up to him. Voices called out to him, but he did not stop. When he saw the opening to temple, he urged himself to go faster. However, before he could reach it, he was knocked down by a force.

By the time they had caught up to Anakin, they were both out of breath. But they knew they may have to fight. Obi-wan had barely managed to knock Anakin to the ground. They both stood ready as Anakin stood up. Once he noticed that his exit was blocked by other jedi, he turned to face them. Obi-wan took a step towards him, only for him to step back. "Anakin, come with us peacefully. We don't want to hurt you."  
"You're lying! You already hurt me. I know it!" Suddenly, several jedi rushed him only to be sent flying back. Obi-wan and Ahsoka also rushed him while he was distracted by the other jedi. As they didn't want to hurt him, they resorted to hand to hand combat.  
Ahsoka and Obi-wan were the first to notice that Anakin was beginning to slow down. By now he was pale and his breathing was shallow. His movements were becoming more panicked. That's when they noticed it... the lightsaber wound over his heart... was still bleeding. Obi-wan quickly charged his former padawan once again. This time as a distraction. With Anakin's attention away from her, Ahsoka pushed him away with the force... hard and into a wall. As Anakin was trying to clear his thoughts, he felt someone grab his forehead and knocked the back of his head against the ground. As darkness closed in on him, he heard a small whisper. "I'm sorry, Anakin. Forgive me, brother."

They had taken him to what was left of the Halls of Healing. Luckily, Anakin was drugged so that he wouldn't try and escape again. Especially not while he was healing. Once he was healed, they took him to the Detention Center and gently put him on a bed within a jedi (sith or just force) holding cell. Both of them hated to leave him there, but at the moment they didn't have any other option.

Sweat began to collect on their skin as Obi-wan and Ahsoka stood in front of the remaining Jedi Council. "What are you planning to do with Anakin?" Obi-wan looked at Master Yoda, as he directed the question at him.  
"Remain in the Detention Center, Skywalker will."  
Ahsoka frowned, "For how long?"  
"Permanently reside, he will."  
Obi-wan shook his head, "You can't be serious," But they were, he could tell that much. As he stared at Yoda, he shook his head, "this is wrong and you know it."  
Master Windu raised his eyebrows, "Skywalker must pay for his crimes."  
"He was executed!" Ahsoka exclaimed desperately, "He already paid for his crimes."  
"For Anakin, this is another life since he turned to the darkside." Obi-wan agreed, leaping to Anakin's defence. "And it's a life he has no memory of. Not his time as a Jedi, not his wife, or his turn to the darkside, or the younglings he killed." Looking at Yoda and master, Windu, Obi-wan shook his head. "He is innocent."  
"Master Windu...if it hadn't been for Anakin, you would have been killed along with the other masters that faced Palpatine." Ahsoka tried to reason.  
"Made, our decision is." Yoda said as he brought the meeting to an end.  
Obi-wan and Ahsoka left the room, clearly not happy with the proceedings.

After making their way to a secure location, Obi-wan and Ahsoka stopped. "Master Obi-wan, we can't just let Master Anakin rot in a cell. We've got to do something!"  
Obi-wan nodded, "I know Ahsoka," sighing he shook his head, "but we'll need help."  
Ahsoka grinned, "I think we know someone who'll be more than willing to help Master Anakin."  
For some reason, Obi-wan began to dread the upcoming escape from the looks of Ahsoka's grin. Perhaps her being Anakin's padawan had rubbed off on her.

A loud knock sounded through the room, followed by another. Finally C3PO opened the door and let in the Jedi. Padme looked at them curiously. Ahsoka grinned, "Padme, how would you like to help us with Anakin's escape?"******  
**

**TBC**


	3. Ch 2

_MirskianQueen: Since two heads are better than one in certain things, I've decided to coauthor this story with my beta... ForeverWildfire2.0_  
_ForeverWildfire2.0: Which I'm having a lot of fun with as I love to offer ideas. All writers experience writers block. And we are no different. Wait... will this be on both our accounts? _  
_MirskianQueen: I think having the story on both our accounts would be a good idea-_  
_ForeverWildfire2.0: Lol, maybe we should get to the story... so without further adieu._  
_Both: ON WITH THE STORY!_********

**REBORN.**

**Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified by what he had done, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death.**  
**But after his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past.****  
**

**Chapter 2**

Padme, who had obviously been crying, was confused... deeply confused. She had been there when the council had decided on executing Anakin. Only minutes before he was to be executed, she left... escorted by several jedi out of the temple. Not even allowed to say goodbye to Anakin. And here was Ahsoka and Obi-wan in front of her talking about Anakin's escape? "Ahsoka, what do you mean Anakin's escape? I thought the council had decided on executing him. What is going on here? Did they change their mind or what?"  
Obi-wan shook his head, "Not exactly..."  
"He came back," Ahsoka explained, "he was executed, and then he was brought back."  
"Since he can't die exactly, the Council has him locked up in the Detention Center, permanently."  
Obi-wan told her.  
Ahsoka grinned, "So we're going to break him out..." Looking at Padme, she shrugged, "but we need your help."  
"What can I do?" Padme asked, slightly smiling at the thought of being able to help her husband... but then she got slightly curious. She glared at both of them. "Wait a minute... there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"  
Obi-wan closed his eyes, "His memory is gone, he can't remember anything from his life before he died." Padme's eyes widened in horror and shock. Sorrow then filled her eyes.  
"Meaning, he doesn't remember me..." She took a deep breath, and her eyes filled with determination. "You know what? I'll make him remember me. Somehow, with time and patience, I know his memory will come ba-" She was interrupted by Ahsoka.  
"Do we really want his memory to come back? How will it affect him?"  
Padme blinked, she hadn't thought of that. "How would you feel if you had a wife, children, but no memory of them?" She shook her head, "We have to help him remember, he'll want to remember. Whatever happens after that, however he's affected by his memories, we'll help him through it."  
Obi-wan sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "So, now that we have that out of the way... How are we going to do this? Anyone have any ideas?"  
Padme cocked her head, "You'll need a diversion." If they were going to get Anakin out, they needed someone to distract the Jedi long enough for them to escape. She grinned, "How about a distressed, pregnant wife, demanding to see her husband?"  
Ahsoka snickered, "I think that along with 2 droids causing disaster could help a lot... after all C3PO can talk your ear off by himself. And R2-D2... enough said," She then paused. "of course, if C3PO just stayed with the ship, that might be better. Padme could distract the jedi, while R2 goes and turns off the lights. We know where Master Anakin is located, so it should be easy for us to find him."  
Padme nodded, "Then let's do it." Anakin had stayed locked up long enough already.

A strange commotion seemed to be happening at the temple entrance... causing many jedi to gather; a commotion caused by none other than Padme Amidala Skywalker. "I demand to see Anakin. I know he is here, now let me see him!" Hearing a sigh, she turned to see Master Windu and Master Yoda heading towards her.  
Yoda shook his head, "Senator Amidala, be here, you should not."  
"He is my husband and the father of my baby," Padme glared at the ancient Jedi master, "I have every right to see him, and I demand to be allowed to see him now!"  
"Senator, be reasonable-"  
"Don't you dare tell me to 'be reasonable'!" Padme glowered at Master Windu, "let me passed now!"

***  
R2 snuck around the Jedi and went to the light controls... quickly turning off the lights, making it seem like a power outage.  
As soon as the lights went out, Obi-wan and Ahsoka quickly slipped inside, making their way to where Anakin was being held. Once they got to there, they saw he was awake. When he noticed them, he glared and backed away from them as far as he could.  
"What do you want?" He snarled. Ahsoka had to blink in surprise at his hostility. Obviously, the council had visited him.  
"Anakin, it's alright, we aren't going to hurt you." Obi-wan tried to convince him.  
"In fact Anakin, we are going to help you escape. You hear me? You getting out of here." Ahsoka said awkwardly as she hadn't called him Master in hopes she wouldn't confuse him. Anakin looked at them suspiciously.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"You don't. But do you have any other options?" Obi-wan said with a raised eyebrow. Anakin remained silent. Ahsoka then opened the cell and stood aside, letting Anakin cautiously walk past her.  
"This way." Obi-wan told him, motioning for Anakin to follow him. The Temple was eerily empty as they snuck back towards the entrance. Their footsteps seemed to echo against the ground even though they were being very quiet. Each of them began to feel a little paranoid... worrying that at any moment, they would be caught.  
As they neared the entrance, Anakin stopped in shock at how one person could cause such a commotion. Although a sense of deja-vu hit him, he shook his head and continued on being Ahsoka and Obi-wan who had stopped for him. Once outside, they headed to a ship and got on. While Anakin was looking around the ship, he bumped into a small droid. Ahsoka gave the droid a smile. "Good job, R2." Anakin looked at her curiously with an eyebrow raised.  
"You're seriously going to praise a droid?" He then continued on.  
'If only you knew...' Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka thought to themselves. Padme suddenly entered the ship, a little steamed at the commotion she had caused.  
"Are we ready to go?" She asked. Obi-wan looked at her with determination.  
"Actually Padme, I think I will stay behind for now. I can easily pretend I didn't have anything to do with Anakin's escape. That way, I can keep you informed about things, as well as try to convince the Council to change their minds." Ahsoka gave him a look that asked if he was not thinking straight. "I'm fine, Ahsoka. But I need you two to look after Anakin. I will join you in a little bit. If I can't convince them, then I will ask for a leave of absence for a little while."  
"But if the council finds out, won't they execute you or imprison you?" Padme ask concerned.  
"The worst they can do is exile me as I have done nothing wrong other than let a prisoner free."  
Obi-wan said as he was walking away and then turned back to them. "Take care of him. I'll see you all soon." He left the ship and snuck back into the temple. Padme quickly took off and they began the journey to Naboo.**  
TBC**


	4. Ch 3

******MirskianQueen: Since two heads are better than one in certain things, I've decided to coauthor this story with my beta... ForeverWildfire2.0  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Which I'm having a lot of fun with as I love to offer ideas. All writers experience writers block. And we are no different. Wait... will this be on both our accounts?  
MirskianQueen: I think having the story on both our accounts would be a good idea-  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Lol, maybe we should get to the story... so without further adieu.  
Both: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**REBORN.**

******Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified by what he had done, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death.  
But after his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past.  
**

**Chapter 3**

********They took longer to find him then he had expected, after Padme and Ahsoka had left with Anakin, he had gone to his quarters. After a while, Master Windu and Master Yoda walked in and stood in front of him... They didn't look impressed.  
"Aid Skywalker in his escape, you did."  
Obi-wan shrugged, "Do you have proof?" He wasn't going to admit it, but he wasn't going to hide his involvement either.  
Master Windu sighed, "Where are they going?"  
"I'm sorry," Obi-wan shook his head, "but I am not going to tell you that," If he did, the Jedi would only 'arrest' Anakin again and the last thing he wanted was to take away Anakin's freedom again.  
"Committed serious crimes, Skywalker has." Yoda shook his head, "Pay for them, he must."  
They were back to that again, Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "He's already paid for what he did." Looking at the two Jedi masters, he folded his arms. "He could have just run away after he renounced the Dark side," Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin turned himself in." His gaze went to Yoda. "He knelt at you feet and allowed you to kill him." He silently groaned at the unwavering looks on Master Windu and Master Yoda's faces, "If Anakin had been brought back as a child, would you still have had him imprisoned?"  
"Brought back as a child, Skywalker was not."  
"No, but he was brought back as innocent as a child," Obi-wan shook his head, "you can't punish someone for crimes they have no memory of, it is unjust and cruel." Looking at Yoda, Obi-wan shook his head, "It is not the Jedi way." He left his chambers leaving the two Masters to think over what he had said. Now... he could only hope that things would turn out alright.

x

There was hardly any talking in the ship aside from R2's and C3PO's bickering. The three others that were in the ship remained silent. However two of them (Padme and Ahsoka) kept glancing at their companion who seemed to be quite tense at the moment. Finally he had enough of the glances. "Is there something you want?" He snapped at them. Padme sighed as Ahsoka shook her head.  
"I understand why you don't trust us... Anakin... but we just want to help you." Ahsoka said in a gentle voice.  
"And how can I be sure you won't stab me in the back?" He glared at them. Padme winced and turned to look at him with a hurt look showing in her eyes.  
"I would never harm you, Ani. I'd do anything for you." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her in confusion.  
"Why? What am I to you?" Curiosity got the better of him.  
"You... you're a very close friend Anakin. I wouldn't trade that for anything." Padme weakly smiled at him. Anakin looked at her closely. He could tell she was telling the truth... but it wasn't the full truth. What was she hiding?

xx

Obi-wan had gone to the Meditation Garden, hoping to relax. He meditated for a while. However it was only a few hours later when he felt the presences of Master Yoda and Master Windu once again.  
"Tell us where Skywalker is, you will."  
Obi-wan closed his eyes, they hadn't listened to anything he had said. "No," he would not betray Anakin. "He is living a new life, with no memory of his past." Looking at the two Jedi Masters, Obi-wan shook his head. "I won't jeopardize his future." It was going to be bad enough if he regained his memory, Anakin didn't need the added stress of being the Jedi's prisoner as well. Master Windu folded his arms, "He needs to pay for his crimes."  
"And dying and losing his memory isn't punishment enough?" Obi-wan stood, "He doesn't remember anything..." He closed his eyes as he remembered how Anakin had looked at him when he had first been 'brought back'... "He has no friends that he remembers, no idea where he belongs, he is lost." Looking from Yoda to master Windu, Obi-wan folded his arms. "We should be helping him, not 'punishing' him."  
"He has no memory, but instinctively reaches for the Force," Master Windu shook his head, "How easy would it be for Palpatine to find him? To turn him again?"  
"How easy would it be?" Obi-wan looked at them incredulously, "It would be easier if we locked him up! Anakin would begin to hate us. He would think that we were his enemy. And Palpatine would use that to his advantage."  
"Tell us where Skywalker is, you must."  
"No," Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin needs peace." He needed to regain his trust in his friends. The last thing he needed was to be locked up and blamed for something he didn't even remember doing. Staring at the Jedi masters, Obi-wan shook his head. "Jedi are supposed to be compassionate," He reminded them, "instead of trying to help Anakin, you would lock him away, without reason, or explanation." That was not the Jedi way.  
"Kill many Jedi, he did. Dangerous, he is." Master Yoda warned. Obi-wan had had enough, he didn't know what to say to convince them. They were too blind to see what was right in front of them.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." With that said, he left the room. He was going to be there for his brother whether the Council liked it or not.

xx

Ahsoka had left Padme and Anakin alone in order to go rest. This seemed to make Anakin feel odd. He was comfortable but at the same time, he was uncomfortable. Plenty of times, he had glanced at Padme... noticing her beauty. But even though she was familiar to him, he could not remember why.  
"How do we know each other?"  
"I told you Ani," Padme smiled at him, "we're friends." She saw his frustrated frown, and smiled, "We met many years ago, on Tatooine where you lived with your Mother." She told him, "We needed help getting parts for our ship and you helped us." Smiling at the memories, Padme chuckled. "When you first saw me, you asked if I was an angel."  
"What?" Anakin looked at her stunned.  
"That was my reaction," Padme said, grinning. "Then you told me that angels were the most beautiful creature in the whole universe."  
"How did I help you?" Anakin asked, subconsciously moving closer to Padme.  
"You entered a pod race using a racer that you had built, and won." She didn't tell him that it was the only time he had won, smiling she reached out tentatively to take his hand. "You were also a slave then, but Master Qui-gon freed you." Anakin frowned as he thought over her words.  
"Is my mother still a slave?"  
"Your mother was freed as well," Padme told him, "after you left, she fell in love with a man named Cliegg Lars. He bought her, then freed her and married her."  
"He sounds nice," Anakin smiled, "I'd like to see my mother too-"  
"She's dead Ani," Padme swallowed as she forced the words out, wincing at the pain that flashed across Anakin's face. "I'm sorry," She sighed softly, "I helped you deal with your grief," She said gently. Anakin frowned again.  
"Why?" He asked, "You say that we're 'friends', and I know it's true. But I also know that you're not telling me everything." Looking into her eyes, Anakin shook his head, "Who are you to me?"  
She couldn't lie anymore, nor could she keep avoiding it. Slowly she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ani, I'm your wife."


	5. Ch 4

******MirskianQueen: Since two heads are better than one in certain things, I've decided to coauthor this story with my beta... ForeverWildfire2.0  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Which I'm having a lot of fun with as I love to offer ideas. All writers experience writers block. And we are no different. Wait... will this be on both our accounts?  
MirskianQueen: I think having the story on both our accounts would be a good idea-  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Lol, maybe we should get to the story... so without further adieu.  
Both: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**REBORN**_

******_Anakin renounced the darkside after he killed the younglings, horrified by what he had done, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office to confront him only to discover to Palpatine had already escaped. Anakin turned himself in when Obi-wan and Yoda returned. For his crimes, Anakin was sentenced to death._  
_But after his execution Anakin is brought back by the Force... With no memory of his past._  
**

**Chapter 4**

His wife... Anakin stared at Padme, his eyes wide with shock. She was his wife? Startled, he had leapt to his feet, but was now thinking that had been a bad idea considering he was suddenly feeling dizzy. He started swaying and Padme quickly (quick for a pregnant woman anyways) stood up and braced him against herself. "Ani? Are you alright?" He only nodded a little as she helped him sit down. After the dizziness left, he looked back at her in question.  
"Then that means that they're_ my_ children?" Putting his head in his hands, he sighed frustrated. "Why can't I remember anything?" He looked up at her. "What's wrong with me?" Padme's eyes widened at him.  
"There is nothing wrong with you Ani." Swallowing, she shook her head. "I don't know why you can't remember, but I promise, we'll figure it out." He gazed at her in consideration?  
"Even though I can't remember, I know I can trust you. But for some reason, a part of me is afraid to do so..." Padme knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands gently.  
"It's because you are afraid of being hurt again." Looking into his eyes, she reached up with one hand and held it to his cheek. "I never betrayed you, and I never will. But you were hurt by some people that you had thought you could trust. Maybe it was because of this betrayal that you lost your memory in the first place. I can't be sure as I wasn't allowed to be there..." Padme paused, unsure how much, or how little she should tell him. She smiled gently, "Everything will be alright." It had to be, although, from the disbelieving look on her husband's face, he didn't share her optimism.

xx

"We must bring back Skywalker, he is a danger to everyone." Master Windu warned the other council members. Shaak Ti shook her head.  
"The fact is that he doesn't remember. I agree that the fact that he can instinctively draw on the force is troubling... but because of his memory loss and what had happened here, I must agree with Obi-wan. Perhaps it would be safer for him _and_ us if he were in a peaceful and quiet place." She argued with the others.  
"Contained, Skywalker must be." Yoda said softly, "If find out about him, Palpatine does, harder to capture him it will be, unless here, he is."  
"It is not the Jedi Way Master Yoda, surely you must see that? He has no memory of us or anything for that mat-" Allie was interrupted by Windu.  
"That's just it..." He looked at the other Masters. "What if the Sith got a hold of Skywalker while he has no memory? It would be disastrous for us all."  
"So to protect_ us_, we should imprison a man who has no memory of any wrongdoing?" Plo Koon shook his head, "Perhaps if we want Skywalker safe and sound, not to mention away from any Sith, then we should give him limited freedom. If he is contained to a cell, it could make him succumb once again to the darkside." He offered.  
"So what? We place our trust in someone who has already broken nearly every code we have? Someone who has been influenced by the darkside? Someone who has _killed_ other Jedi as a Sith?"  
"He also _saved_ many Jedi, by calling off Palpatine's order." Kit Fisto shook his head, as he looked at Master Windu. "He _renounced_ the dark side, and if Palpatine had not fled, he would have fought him too." Sighing, Master Windu shook his head.  
"Skywalker still has to pay for his crimes-"  
"He already did! What more can be done once you execute someone? Not to mention when they are brought back by the _force_ itself. He must have been brought back for a _reason_, of which we have to trust in the force." Master Fisto argued.  
"Perhaps what Skywalker is going through, is punishment enough." Luminara spoke for the first time, causing all heads to turn towards her. "He has no memory." She continued, "He cannot remember his own wife, or his best friend... And when his baby is born, he will find it difficult to feel anything for it, with no real memory that the child is his." Her comment brought the Masters to silence as they thought of what she had said, Luminara shook her head. "Let him stay with Senator Amidala, at least with her, he will have some peace."  
"Bad it is, to allow young Skywalker such freedom. However, good it is, that he doesn't remember." Everyone turned to Yoda as he spoke. "Remember not, his mother's death. Began his descent, then it did. First use of the darkside, it was." Yoda looked at Luminara. "Perhaps a test, this is hmm? For Jedi, and Skywalker, perhaps? Have faith in the force, we must. For now, free, will Skywalker be. However, if falls to the dark side again, he does, contained he must be.**"**


End file.
